Many image capture devices, such as cameras, include internal clocks that can be used to provide a timestamp indicating a particular time at which an image was captured by the image capture device. For example, the timestamp can be “stamped” upon the image or can be stored as metadata (e.g. EXIF data) along with the image.
Frequently, however, the owner or user of the image capture device does not properly or accurately set the internal clock of the image capture device. For example, the device may have an unfamiliar or complicated user interface that prevents the user from performing the necessary operations to correctly set the clock of the image capture device. As a result of the internal clock of the image capture device being incorrect, the timestamps provided for images captured by the device are also incorrect.
Furthermore, it can be desirable to correlate or otherwise align an image with other external data collected by a second device, such as, for example, a mobile phone collecting location data via a GPS system. However, incorrect timestamps make such correlation difficult, for example, by providing an incorrect correlation or alignment.